Talk:Missions in GTA IV
Ransom The Ransom mission is under Gerald McReary. But I think it should be a Patrick McReary mission. he's the one who's calling you. Tom1101 19:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Order The order of the missions are wrong! Let me correct it.1900s 09:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE-Order I think in the Broker-Dukes-Bohan section of the missions, the Brucie missions should be moved above Roman's Sorrow. The reason being that it's kind of a pain in the ass to drive all the way back from Bohan to do his missions when he's more-or-less right next door to the your Safehouse before moving to Bohan. Anyone else agree or disagree? - JackFrost23 15:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Take a Taxi. I do agree with the order now. After you've done Russian Revolution Roman wil call you so soon you can't even reach Brucie. So the mission Roman's Sorrow starts and you'll get a safehouse in Bohan. btw you only have to drive once from Bohan so East Hook so that's not such a pain in the ass at all. Tom1101 15:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Career Mode I prefer calling it 'Career Mode' because you can unlock anything by completing missions. Malcolm (wanna talk to me?) 10:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) GTA IV Mission-Paths Seen The Tom said "It doesn't fit the style of the Wiki", I post it to here for a reference and concept about the structure and relationship of the missions. Image:MissionPath-GTAIV-20140311.png|650px rect 276 17 375 28 Drive Roman to his apartment. rect 293 57 359 68 Drive Roman to a hardware store and get away from the Loan sharks. rect 283 97 367 108 Pick up Mallorie and Michelle from the subway station, drive them to Michelle's place, and go buy new clothes. rect 258 137 311 148 Take Michelle bowling. rect 339 137 392 148 Save Roman from the loan sharks and kill Bledar, Kalem and Dardan. rect 297 175 350 186 Drive Jermaine to the lockup and lose the cops. rect 273 217 380 228 Smash a shop window and retrieve Vlad's money, then take it back to Vlad. rect 282 257 366 268 Chase the laundromat owner by a car and retrieve what he owes to Vlad. rect 285 297 364 308 Travel by a train to steal a car that belongs to Vlad. rect 261 337 384 348 Chase Ivan Bytchkov, then kill or spare him. rect 295 377 352 388 Kill Vladimir Glebov. rect 456 217 535 228 Pick up Little Jacob, watch over a meeting and kill the gang members. rect 453 257 538 268 Drive Jacob to a drug deal and kill the dealers who set him up. rect 474 522 517 533 Follow or chase a dealer to his apartment, then kill him and his backup. rect 263 417 384 428 Meet Mikhail Faustin, steal a cop car, and then steal a van full of TV's. rect 259 457 390 468 Threaten Joseph Kaplan at a sex shop, reclaim the money and go to the gun store to receive a gun. rect 279 496 370 507 Kill Lenny Petrovic. rect 290 537 358 548 Kill Jason Michaels and his biker friends. rect 285 602 366 613 Steal a truck full of explosives, take it to Kenny Petrovic's garage, then detonate the truck. rect 248 642 397 653 Kill Mikhail Faustin. rect 274 682 375 693 Escape Dimitri and Bulgarin's ambush and lose the cops. rect 282 722 368 733 Witness the destruction of Roman's apartment and garage business and move to Bohan. rect 125 537 184 548 Meet Brucie Kibbutz, then log in to the internet café computer. rect 107 667 204 678 Find a cop car, access the computer database, then find and kill Lyle Rivas. rect 116 707 197 718 Steal Lyle's Oracle, escape from the gangsters protecting it, and drive it to Brucie's lockup. rect 111 787 200 798 Use the Internet, set up a date with Tom Rivas, then kill him at the meeting. rect 141 827 169 838 Win a street race with a Comet. rect 266 762 383 773 Follow the gang member to a warehouse, then kill him and his associates. rect 283 802 366 813 Kill the gang members at the garage. rect 282 842 367 853 Go to a rooftop and watch over Packie McReary's meeting using a sniper rifle. rect 283 882 369 893 Go to the drug deal with Playboy X & Johnny Klebitz, then escape the LCPD ambush with Playboy X. rect 258 947 391 958 Follow the train, then kill the guys who get off. rect 282 987 368 998 Steal back some coke from the abandoned hospital, lose the cops, and meet Little Jacob. rect 291 1027 360 1038 Take the bodies of Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton to The Doctor. rect 510 947 643 958 Meet Dwayne Forge, go to the construction site, and kill the union officials. rect 510 987 579 998 Use your new phone to take a picture of Marlon Bridges so he can be identified and killed. rect 587 987 641 998 Kill Jayvon Simson, and kill or spare Cherise Glover. rect 592 1027 635 1050 Take back The Triangle Club for Dwayne by killing the Trunchez Brothers. rect 525 1081 623 1092 Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. rect 521 1122 576 1169 Kill Playboy X. rect 585 1122 632 1169 Kill Dwayne Forge. rect 293 1092 354 1115 Rescue Roman Bellic from the kidnappers. rect 5 988 89 998 Kill the blackmailer and take the pictures to Francis. rect 6 1028 85 1038 Setup a job interview to meet Tom Goldberg, kill him and take his files back to Francis. rect 9 1067 86 1078 Kill or spare Clarence Little. rect 35 1107 58 1118 Kill Clarence's chief lieutenant. rect 402 1052 481 1063 Go to Oleg Minkov's apartment, then kill him at the meet. rect 395 1092 489 1103 Kill Adam Dimayev. rect 419 1157 462 1168 Follow the Helicopter and steal it when it lands. rect 412 1197 469 1208 Use the Helicopter to kill Eduard Borodin. rect 109 1092 212 1103 Steal the truck from the Triads and drive it to Ray Boccino's lockup. rect 100 1132 220 1143 Steal the money from the Ancelotti Family. rect 114 1172 207 1183 Rob the Bank of Liberty and escape through the subway. rect 277 1172 376 1183 Kill Teddy Benavidez. rect 275 1237 376 1248 Pick up Ray's Diamonds left by his ally, alongside Luca Silvestri and his crew. rect 299 1277 352 1288 Kill Luca and his crew to retrieve the Diamonds, then take them back to Ray. rect 286 1317 365 1328 Go to The Libertonian with Johnny Klebitz, then escape the ambush. rect 274 1357 376 1368 Kill Jim Fitzgerald and his accomplice. rect 287 1397 365 1408 Kill Isaac Roth and his bodyguards. rect 35 1212 102 1247 Kill Anthony Spoleto by attaching a Car Bomb to his car, then blowing it up at a meet. rect 30 1277 108 1324 Kill Frank Garone on a motorbike. rect 131 1212 196 1223 Kill Bucky Sligo and his crew. rect 134 1277 195 1288 Watch over Kim Young-Guk and destroy the boats attacking him. rect 122 1317 206 1328 Park a truck in Booth Tunnel, steal a prison van, kidnap Aiden O'Malley and kill him. rect 7 1382 86 1393 Kill Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. rect 17 1422 77 1433 Attend Francis/Derrick's funeral and transport their body to their graveyard while fighting off the attackers. rect 567 1422 626 1445 Follow Talbot Daniels' directions and encounter Florian Cravic with Roman Bellic. rect 550 1477 643 1488 Kill the homophobic man stalking Bernie Crane. rect 566 1517 627 1528 Meet Bernie's blackmailers sent by Dimitri Rascalov and kill them. rect 565 1557 626 1568 Chase and kill Dimitri's goons. rect 79 1487 150 1498 Get Gracie Ancelotti's phone number before the kidnapping. rect 79 1527 150 1538 Kidnap Gracie Ancelotti. rect 88 1567 139 1578 Take a picture Gracie with your phone and send it to Packie. rect 76 1608 155 1619 Transport Gracie to another safehouse and defend her from the Ancelotti Family. rect 72 1645 163 1668 Meet two associates of the Ancelotti Family so you can trade Gracie for the Diamonds alongside Packie, then escape Ray Bulgarin's ambush. rect 290 1437 357 1448 Steal a truck holding the Heroin from the Algonquin Triads and take it to Frankie Gallo's garage. rect 282 1477 368 1488 Watch over the meeting of Jimmy and Pavano goons, kill the mobsters and protect Pegorino. rect 302 1517 348 1528 Follow and kill the Pavano goons. rect 283 1557 366 1568Steal the Russian's coke boats. rect 271 1597 319 1608 Kill Charles Matteo at the Sprunk Factory. rect 339 1597 380 1608 Kill Anthony Corrado at the hospital. rect 270 1637 339 1660 Go to Frankie Gallo, then escape from the Feds with the Heroin. rect 293 1692 358 1703 Kill Ray Boccino. rect 461 1582 516 1593 Escort Bobby Jefferson to City Hall, and fight off his ambushers. rect 462 1622 518 1633 Kill Kim Young-Guk. rect 461 1662 518 1685 Destroy the Russian coke vans. rect 266 1782 385 1793 Confront Darko Brevic, then kill or spare him. rect 285 1847 364 1858 Pegorino explains that he needs you to partake in a Heroin deal that is his last chance to get on The Commission; but since the deal involves your betraying old rival Dimitri Rascalov, Niko is left unable to decide. Now the player must decide to either exact Revenge or strike a Deal with Rascalov. rect 192 1887 294 1898 After betraying you again, Dimitri leaves you to steal the money alongside Phil Bell. rect 196 1927 290 1938 Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding, and witness a horrible plot event there. rect 185 1962 300 1973 Chase and kill Dimitri Rascalov (who kills one last person before dying). rect 357 1887 457 1898 Blast through the Platypus; the same ship that brought you to Liberty City; and kill Dimitri Rascalov. rect 361 1927 455 1938 Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding with Kate McReary and see a horrible plot event there. rect 357 1962 457 1973 Chase and kill Jimmy Pegorino. rect 161 217 192 240 Drive a Taxi for Roman Bellic. rect 174 456 214 479 Use the Police Computer to locate wanted people and kill them. rect 100 456 145 468 Use the Police Computer to locate current criminals and kill them. rect 34 577 72 600 Steal cars for Brucie. rect 545 560 586 583 Deliver drugs for Little Jacob. rect 213 1269 261 1292 Steal cars for Stevie. rect 190 1477 259 1500 Assassinate people for The Fixer. desc none Gibea (talk) 22:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC)